


Agapē

by oikawakkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, Inspired by Eros and Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Light Angst, M/M, No Beta The Author Dies a Little Bit With Every Unedited Typo, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oikawakkun/pseuds/oikawakkun
Summary: Eros had waited for Psyche, even after all this time.In which Atsumu is a sea of thoughts full of Tobio— justTobio.While Tobio is a universe of memories full of Atsumu— justmemories.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 21
Kudos: 111





	Agapē

**Author's Note:**

> **Agape** (ἀγάπη, agapē)
>
>> the highest form of love, _charity._
>> 
>> it is the unconditional love that transcends and persists regardless of circumstance.

_Eros had waited for Psyche, even after all this time._

* * *

Tobio continued to ignore the growing ache in his arms from the constant strain on his posture, his arms protested but Tobio only held onto his paintbrush tighter. The painting was almost done and he wanted to make sure the piece was _perfect_ and ready for the upcoming exhibition.

Paris is a long way from Tokyo and Tobio still couldn't believe his name made it all the way to other side of the world.

A sudden buzzing noise jolts Tobio from his deep concentration and he almost mixes the wrong colors from his pallet. He immediately pauses before any damage was made, looking for the source of the unwanted noise with a deathly glare. 

His ringtone is persistent no matter how much Tobio tried to ignore the sound, and on the fifth ring, Tobio reluctantly drops his paintbrush in a glass jar full of water and made his way to check the caller ID. The name _Sugawara-san_ flashes on the screen and Tobio lets out a sigh before answering the call.

"Hello Kageyama-kun!" Sugawara's voice greeted over the line, too cheery for Tobio to really feel annoyed that he called during the middle of his progress. "Did you need something from me, Sugawara-san?" Tobio asked, taking the sudden distraction as an opportunity to finally stretch his tired body from his previous slouch, he hears a satisfying pop as he waits for the older man to answer.

"So it looks like I won't be able to take you to the exhibit." Sugawara says, voice apologetic.

There's a long pause. And Tobio could hear Sugawara's worried _"Tobio?"_ when he realized he hasn't replied for a good few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Tobio asked, unable to fully comprehend what the older man was saying, his mind panicking at the thought as he felt his hands start to shake. "There's only two weeks left before the exhibit and I can't— Why can't you take me there?" Tobio's throat feels dry and he knows he sounds too much like a kid at the peak of their tantrum when they couldn't get what they wanted, but how was he going to deal with such terrible news so close to this important event?

"Calm down, Kageyama-kun." Sugawara's voice is soft and soothing and Tobio forces himself to listen. "I found the best replacement for me. A friend of mine from that one cooking class I took back in Hyōgo knows someone who could take you there.” Before Tobio could protest, Sugawara adds, “and the guy's actully _really_ hot. Maybe even your type.”

Tobio could only blink his eyes twice at such a statement, because what the fuck was Sugawara saying right now? Who the fuck cares if his sudden replacement is hot? Tobio absolutely sucks at getting along with people (especially strangers) and he hates any form of social interaction that aren't with the limited amount of people he can call his friends.

He spends the next three hours on the phone practically begging Sugawara to cancel the arrangement and take him to the exhibit himself, but the older man finally ends the conversation with a long and cheesy motivational speech about 'coming out of your comfort zone and meeting new people' and Tobio suppressed a groan when the older man shushed him when he tried to interrupt the speech.

“I can't believe you're leaving me to a complete stranger, who might even be a serial killer for all we know, just cause your new boyfriend wanted to go on a trip to Rome." Tobio was definitely not pouting, he's better than that, but Sugawara's voice sounded exasperated when he justified that he needed a break from being Tobio's babysitter all the time.

Which was a blatant lie, Tobio thought ruefully.

"Anyway, Kita-kun would never recommend the guy if he wasn't sure he'll be able to help you. And just to give you some time to adjust, I told him to drop by later in the evening." Sugwara said with the same stern tone he uses when he wants Tobio to behave. 

"Why are you only telling me this now?" Tobio could feel his heart beat racing, already dreading the unwanted meeting with the stranger.

"Don't be like that, Tobio-kun, I'm sure he's nice." Sugawara countered easily and with one final goodbye, the older man ends the call with a teasing _'Don't worry, I'll send you lots of photos from Rome!'_

Tobio spent the rest of the afternoon moping inside his studio, his unfinished painting forgotten for now as he wallows in self-pity, glaring at Sugawara's chain of text messages about his replacement and what time the person will be arriving along with multiple selfies of himself and his boyfriend until the plane takes off and Sugawara finally stops texting.

* * *

Tobio hears a knock on the door around six o'clock and he suppresses a groan as he reluctantly gets up from the couch to slowly make his way to the door. He takes a deep calming breath before opening it to greet the unwanted guest.

“Miya Atsumu,” the man says in place of a greeting and it takes all of Tobio's willpower not to stare because _holy shit, of course the guy's hot_. _Of course Sugawara had to make this even more difficult for him._ But then Atsumu adds, “ya look like shit.” with a deep Kansai dialect and Tobio immediately hates his guts.

“Kageyama Tobio,” Tobio steps back to let him inside, taking in the sight of Atsumu's dyed blonde hair and pierced ears, his worn brown leather jacket and red biker helmet that's resting right under his toned arm, and he looks nothing like the sophisticated freelance journalist Sugawara claimed him to be and more like a gang leader looking for a fist fight. “And your help won't be necessary.”

Atsumu gives him a look with equal parts amusement and exasperation as he made his way inside the apartment. Atsumu places his helmet on top of the kitchen counter after toeing off his shoes, his amber eyes glanced around the apartment until they landed on an old piece of Tobio's he hung on the wall near the fridge.

It was one of Tobio's earlier work, something he did more for fun rather than actual work. An oil painting of a single feather which Tobio formed a particular attachment to over the years of his career as an artist. It's been with him for nearly four years now.

"Right, Koushi-kun mentioned something about your stubbornness." Atsumu's smirking when he finally glances back to look at Tobio, his body leaning against the wall, the perfect picture of nonchalance as his smirk turns into a menacing grin when he saw the glare Tobio was giving him.

“Look here, I don't need you to—”

“I'm sure ya do." Atsumu interrupts easily with a knowing smile. "I'm _also_ sure my job here is just to keep ya company cause ya suck at takin' care of yourself."

Tobio's glare only gets harsher after hearing such a rude comment, no matter how right Atsumu may be with his assumption.

"Look, I'm already here anyway and ya look like the type who gets lost easily," Atsumu makes a show of dragging his gaze all over Tobio's body before he adds, "plus, Koushi-kun would skin me alive if I ever let ya go to Paris on yer own."

"I'm gonna kill him for setting this up." Tobio mumbled to himself, already thinking of multiple ways to get rid of Sugawara's body the moment the older man gets back from Rome and Atsumu had the nerve to bark out a laugh.

If the sound of Atumu's laughter sent a shiver down Tobio's spine, he ignores the feeling completely.

* * *

Later that same evening, Atsumu takes (more like physically drags) Tobio out to go get dinner together, offering him a bright blue helmet as he started his bike, and Tobio has no choice but to hold onto Atsumu because he hasn't eaten anything since he started working on his piece early in the morning and he needed the ride.

“Slow down! You're going to kill us both!” Tobio shouted at the top of his lungs as he clutched onto Atsumu's shoulders for dear life, his vision blurring at the speed Atsumu was going.

“I told ya to hold on tight, Tobio-kun.” Atsumu teased, completely at ease despite going more than 90 kilometers per hour.

“Don't call me that so casually, I hardly know you and you already want me to put my arms around you?” Tobio felt the rushing wind on his face as he felt his traitorous arms tighten around Atsumu's waist instinctively.

“Don't be like that, Tobio-kun." Atsumu makes a sudden turn to pass the car in front of them, laughing at the way Tobio buried his head closer to his back. "Besides, this is just the easiest was for me to get to know ya better."

Tobio cursed under his breath and doesn't bother answering the older man.

"I'm speedin' up, Tobio-kun." Atsumu announces suddenly. "Don't let go, 'kay?”

"I hate you!" Tobio finally shouted with as much conviction as he could.

Tobio could have sworn he heard Atsumu laughing all the way to the parking lot of the small diner they stopped at.

* * *

Apparently, Miya Atsumu is definitely _nothing_ like the sophisticated, well mannered freelance journalist Sugawara claimed him to be. 

The older man didn't know what personal space meant and he ate like a starved man whenever a tuna flavored onigiri was served in front of him like it was his last meal. 

Honestly, Tobio still doesn't understand why Sugawara decided to put Tobio's safety and career at the hands of such a suspicious character, but at least Atsumu feeds him from time to time. And with the promise of food after an exhausting day of staring at drying paint, Tobio can't really complain.

They've fallen into a functional routine of sorts around Atsumu's third visit to his apartment.

Atsumu would often announce his entrance with a shout of _"Honey, I'm home!"_ around the late afternoon to make sure Tobio hasn't died of dehydration or starvation from over work, and he would either bring a box of take outs with him or take Tobio somewhere to eat claiming Tobio needed the change of atmosphere.

The take-out curry Atsumu bought with him tonight was definitely the highlight of Tobio's entire evening and he's sure Atsumu already knows this from the way the other man's smile widens a fraction at seeing Tobio's curry stuffed cheeks.

Tobio doesn't bother thanking him, too flustered at being caught looking so childish, and Atsumu doesn't wait for one.

* * *

“Are you really a freelance journalist?” Tobio had asked when he sees Atsumu casually sprawled on his couch, eyes glued to his phone screen like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Atsumu perks up at the sudden question and glanced up to meet his eyes, a playful smirk gracing the side of his lips.

"Ya wanna read the article I wrote on the first page of Weekly Toyo Keizai?" He asked with one pierced eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Asshole." Tobio muttered, as he walked past the older man, ignoring the satisfied smile on Atsumu's face as he watched Tobio's retreating back.

The paint he left to cure should be ready by now, Tobio tells himself as he continued to ignore Atsumu's laughter all the way to his studio.

Tobio only comes out of the room after the clock reads 11:00 PM and Atsumu's no where in sight.

He sees the tupperwear full of food by the kitchen counter with a small note that says _"heat it up before eating!"_ written in Atsumu's fancy penmanship.

Tobio's heart doesn't soar from the kind gesture, the lie sounded pathetic even to his own ears.

* * *

They're eating ramen together on a cold Friday evening. Atsumu was craving for something warm and filling and he said he knew just the rght place. The trip to the small ramen stall was quick and Tobio didn't really mind once the delicious taste of warm pork broth assaulted his taste buds. 

When Tobio looks up from a big slurp of noodles, he catches Atsumu staring at him from his right. When the older man made no move to explain, Tobio finally faces him and breaks the silence, mumbling, “Is there something on my face?”

Atsumu's cheeks color a beautiful shade of red all the way to the tip of his ears, embarrassed at being caught staring but then he smiles at Tobio like he's got a secret to share and Tobio found the sight endearing, though he'll never admit it. “I've got a question for ya.”

“What is it?” Tobio found himself asking.

“I looked at the paintings in yer studio the other day,” Atsumu says carefully, and Tobio just lifts a brow, waiting for him to continue. “Why do they all look the same?”

Tobio blinks, unable to process the question right away, “Come again?”

Atsumu's looking at Tobio like he's gauging him for a reaction. "Yer works," Atsumu starts to explain, "they all have something in common." 

The statement makes Tobio frown in confusion, his brows knitting in concentration as he tried to recall all the pieces he has laying on the studio and coming up with different looking artworks. Atsumu sees the confusion in his face and pushes on to elaborate. "Wings, Tobio-kun." Atsumu said with equal parts exasperation and fondness.

"Every painting in yer studio has somethin' to do with wings." Atsumu snorts at the way Tobio's frown deepened at the declaration.

They sat in complete silence for a while as Atsumu waited for his answer, and Tobio could only stare at his half empty bowl of ramen, completely deep in thought as he lets the words sink in.

"So, was there a reason?" Atsumu asked again, his voice the softest Tobio's ever heard them, as if he's afraid of hearing the answer, but still willing to force himself to listen.

“What would you say,” Tobio hears himself say after a beat as he finally lifts his gaze to meet Atsumu's own. Tobio sees the way the amber of his eyes are drifting far away— somber, reminiscent, and so achingly _familiar_. Tobio wills the thought away as he continues, “if I told you that the only reason why I started painting was because I'm trying to find someone?”

"I'd say it's possible," Atsumu starts with a shrug, "People are always tryin' to look for something during the process of creation, they could be looking for their own self or someone else entirely."

"Then are you looking for someone too?" Tobio found himself asking, glancing up to meet Atsumu's eyes.

"We should probably go, Tobio-kun." Atsumu says instead. "It's already getting late."

He was already putting on his coat and Tobio could only follow after him in silence, it takes Tobio a minute before he realized Atsumu's paid for their meal again.

* * *

_Have you any doubt of my love? Have you any wish ungratified? If you saw me, perhaps you would fear me, perhaps abore me, but all I ask of you is to love me. I would rather you would love me as an equal than adore me as a god._

* * *

The exhibit was a week away and Tobio's already starting to pack for the five day trip.

Atsumu has been unhelpful the entire time, boldly stating that his only job was _only_ to help take Tobio to the exhibit. Tobio could only huff out in annoyance as he sent multiple glares Atsumu's way when he started to take the paintings off the floor and into individual boxes for the trip.

Atsumu's still sprawled on the couch as he watched Tobio pack with only mild interest. He's eating a cup of pudding Tobio's sure he bought for himself yesterday but he's too tired to yell at the older man. "Why did you even agree to this?" Tobio decided to ask as he watched Atsumu throw the empty plastic cup to the trash bin.

"You'll be surprised with how threatening Koushi-kun sounded over the phone." Atsumu answered with a playful wink. "Plus I already know the place and," Atsumu pauses, giving Tobio an appreciative once over before adding "ya look cute, Tobio-kun. How could I ever say no?"

Atsumu eye's were gleaming the entire time.

"Don't lie." Tobio's voice sounded shaky even to his own ears and he fought the urge to burry his face in his hands. "Why would you even help me?"

"I'm not lying, Tobio-kun." Atsumu reassured, with a smile but Tobio still didn't look convinced.

"Look, I owed Kita-san a favor and I was goin' there for research anyway." Atsumu finally admitted with a sigh.

"What research?" Tobio asked, curious.

"Have ya ever been in love, Tobio-kun?" The sudden question throws Tobio off guard, and he almost chokes on air at the abruptness. "Because some people say loving and devouring are the same thing. Would you agree?" Atsumu doesn't even seem phased after asking such a straightforward question as he patiently waited for Tobio to answer.

Tobio felt himself blink once. Twice. He wracks his mind for an answer but he's drawing a blank.

 _How can you even answer such a personal question?_ Tobio thought as he watched Atsumu's expression shift from the usual playfulness he's used to seeing to that same look again, that same far away look he saw back at the ramen stall: lost, distant— and so incredibly _lonely_.

And the image does something inside Tobio's chest.

"I think I did, once." Tobio manages to answer and his voice startles Atsumu from his far away look and his expression is back to the usual all-knowing grin as he watched Tobio from the corner of his eyes. "But I don't really remember much about it."

Atsumu's staring straight through him then, his gaze locking with Tobio's as if he's searching for something. And then he murmurs, "Then it must've been painful." 

"What do you mean?” Tobio asked, confused.

“To forget a love like that,” Atsumu glances away as he looks up at the same painting of a feather at the corner of Tobio's kitchen as if he’s seeing something else entirely, “I can't imagine how awful that must be for you."

* * *

They made it to the airport in record time and Tobio steels his nerves for the upcoming twelve hours.

Atsumu has made himself comfortable next to the window and Tobio raises an eyebrow at the older man's childlike excitement at seeing the clouds from high above.

"Ya just can't see them well when yer always on the ground." Atsumu tried to explain, making Tobio even more confused.

The following hours were spent trying to tire himself out to get enough rest for the busy schedule up ahead.

Atsumu was insistent that they watch a handful of movies for the rest of the flight and by the fifth movie, Tobio could already feel his eyelids dropping, his body finally reminding him that he was only running on three hours of sleep. And if he felt his head dropping to rest on Atsumu's shoulder, he'll blame it on the lack of sleep.

* * *

He wakes up to Atsumu's soft _"we're here"_ and his eyes immediately flutter open to look at the change of scenery from the window.

Tobio still feels a bit disoriented from the sleep and Atsumu laughs at his bedhead like he wasn't sporting one as well.

The trip from the airport to their hotel took half of the day and Tobio was sure he won't be able to remember most of it from the growing migraine. Atsumu was kind enough to do all the lifting and talking for him as he instructed the taxi driver to the proper location all in perfect French.

The hotel was big enough for the both of them and Tobio immediately made his way to the bed, without much prompting.

Atsumu was telling him something about ordering room service but Tobio couldn't bother to answer him.

"Get some rest, Tobio-kun." 

The soft words were enough to lull him to sleep.

* * *

_Do you think you might be able to love me someday?" He asked and heard her laugh softly._   
  
_"I already do." She said and his soul soared. "So this is what the poets write about? This is what they call love?" She asked._   
  
_"Yes my love." He said softly._   
  
_"They do not do it justice." She stated and he laughed._   
  
_"I agree." He told her as he held her, wondering how this could be real._

* * *

When Tobio wakes up, his eyelashes are wet with unshed tears. He rubs at them with the back of his hand as bits and pieces of his earlier dream began to resurface. 

_A beat of a wing, the light of a candle, the glint of a dagger._

Tobio couldn't make sense of it as he started at the clock near his bedside table. It was already noon.

Atsumu steps inside his bedroom with a hand full of pastries and he's quick to shove one of the madeleines inside Tobio's mouth without preamble. He starts to tell Tobio all these different stories about the small bakery across their hotel and his short meeting with the sweet old couple who runs the flower shop right next to it, and Tobio is completely captivated by the depth of Atsumu's eyes, unbale to look away from the sight of his smile.

Tobio forgets about the dream and they make their way down the hotel to head for the exhibit in preparation for the first day.

* * *

The Louvre was a few minutes away from the hotel the two of them were staying for the next five days.

Atsumu gives him a two fingered salute and tells him he'll be waiting for Tobio outside by the time he was done and Tobio didn't even have the time to thank Atsumu for his help before he was being ushered inside the museum by the staff.

Some of the other artists were already setting up and Tobio lets his body run on autopilot once the preparation started. The Paintings were all set and hung, as each artists were interviewed and photographed, and Tobio spent the entire day showcasing all of his works in front of multiple people to judge and critic.

Once the final group photo was done, Tobio was completely drained.

He leaves the place with a few more bows and nods to the staff as he searched for his ride home.

* * *

He spots Atsumu easily, the blonde of hair was such a distinct color of yellow that it was hard to miss. It always reminded Tobio of sun drops, golden and bright.

Atsumu was hanging by one of the statues and Tobio makes his way over.

"What are you looking at?" Tobio asks, placing himself right next to Atsumu.

Atsumu turns to look at him with a smile but Tobio could see the way his it doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

"They said this was Antonio Canova's gratest masterpiece." Atsumu answers, regarding the statue in front of them. Tobio takes his time to look at the statue closer and the sight takes his breath away. It really was beautiful. 

"They said the sculpture represents the height of love and tenderness that the god love, Eros, had for his human lover," Atsumu explained easily like he was retelling an old story. "You can see it from the way he brought her back to life with a kiss."

Tobio notes the smooth curves and the fine details sculpted on the marble, and he finds himself completely fascinated by the gentleness in which the artist was able to portray the way Eros was holding his lover protectively in his arms.

"He looks at her like she's the center of his world." Atsumu adds as an after thought.

"Why do you know so much about greek mythology?" Tobio ends up asking.

"I don't," Atsumu shakes his head and tilts it to the side to look at Tobio with another smirk on his lips. "Besides, what's there to learn about those selfish assholes?" 

* * *

They spend the rest of the afternoon looking for a good restaurant to enjoy their lunch with Atsumu insisting that they make their own dinner that evening.

The cooking process took a lot longer when Atsumu refused to let Tobio help with any of the preparation, claiming that he was a shit awful cook that couldn't be trusted near the stove. Tobio doesn't sulk. No, he's not that immature. But he does end up pouting the entire time Atsumu was in the kitchen.

"If ya keep pouting like that, Tobio-kun." Atsumu says from his position at the stove, "I might just try to kiss it out of yer lips."

The comment has the tip of Tobio's ears turning red and the obvious flush on his cheeks only made Atsumu laugh harder.

"Don't say things like that!" Tobio shouts in embarrassment, already hiding his face from Atsumu with the palm of his hands.

"But yer so cute, Tobio-kun." Atsumu answers easily, enjoying the way his words made Tobio blush even more. "Why wouldn't I want to kiss ya?"

Tobio doesn't answer him, choosing to look away from Atsumu's gaze in favor of watching the view from outside their hotel window. 

Thankfully, the older man decided to finally drop the teasing to get back on the task of cooking their dinner.

* * *

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair as the two of them ate in complete silence accompanied by the distant sound of a radio playing a soft melody.

For some reason, Atsumu's earlier words wouldn't leave Tobio's mind as he recalled the statue of the two lovers in his mind.

 _Psyche Revived by Eros' Kiss._ Atsumu had translated the title for him before they left the museum.

Tobio catches Atsumu staring at him again. 

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He finally asks, meeting Atsumu's gaze with his own.

"Like what?" Atsumu asks back.

_Like you're seeing someone else. Like you're waiting for me to look at you and realize something._

"I don't know." Tobio says instead.

Atsumu gives him a questioning look, but he doesn't push Tobio to elaborate, choosing to continue finishing his meal without another word. 

* * *

"What's the center of the world for you?" Tobio asks later that night when the two of them are about to head to bed.

Atsumu pauses from buttoning his pajama shirt to look at Tobio with a frown, thoughtful as he remembered his earlier statement from the museum.

"The center of the world? Love, I guess." He answers with a nonchalant shrug. "It's funny, I'd have said _"me"_ but by living, being, seeing with my own eyes, speaking with my own mouth, thinking with my own head... It's like we can't live without tenderness, we'd kill ourselves."

He looks at Tobio then, eyes searching and so vulnerable and bare that it has Tobio unable to look away, and then he says "If I said I'd love you one day, would it make you happy?"

"Why would you?" Tobio finds the words to ask him for a reason, an explanation.

"Cause it's you." Atsumu answers easily, like it was obvious, like Tobio was too dense to get it.

They end up kissing the entire night, wrapped in each other arms like they were made to be together. 

_And maybe they were._

* * *

They fall alseep like that, completely wrapped around each other's arms.

Tobio falls asleep dreaming of a familiar voice calling his name, _"My love,"_ the voice whispered lovingly. _"I will put the world at your feet... I will love you as long as I love."_

Distantly, Tobio thought that the voice sounded a lot like Atsumu's.

* * *

_It is a difficult matter to keep love imprisoned._

* * *

Tobio wakes up with the room surrounded in the deepest shade of blue he's ever seen.

It was still late at night, Tobio notes, probably still a few more hours before the sun rises. He turns to Atsumu and is surprised to find that his side of the bed already empty. The faint smell of smoke from Atsumu's favorite cigarette makes it way over to Tobio and he turns to the side just in time to watch the older man release a breath of smoke. Tobio begins to contemplate on the effort of getting up from his spot just to close the balcony.

His eyes shift to Atsumu's face then, watching the way the soft amber light of the cigarette as it cascaded a heavenly glow all over Atsumu's face, he almost looks other worldly like this.

Tobio couldn't seem to look away.

Atsumu's looking outside, deep in thought as he watched the sky slowly change its color, the different hues of blues and grays and pinks all mixing together. Tobio eyes the wide expanse of Atsumu's bare chest with great interest, noting the beautiful dips and curves until his gaze lands on something by Atsumu's shoulder blade when the older man makes a turn.

Tobio squints to try to get a better look at it. And once the image finally comes to focus, Tobio found his breath hitching.

It was a pair of wings, tattooed at the entire expanse of Atsumu's back in great detail.

The wings on his back looks fitting somehow, Tobio thought.

But before Tobio could ask him about it, Atsumu turns his head after taking one last drag of his cigarette to smile at Tobio.

Embarrassed at being caught ogling, Tobio immediately turns his head away and pulls the blanket over his head.

But Atsumu only laughs at that as he made his way over to Tobio's side in quick easy steps.

Tobio could feel the bed dip from Atsumu's added weight and then he felt the pull of the blanket cover until it's out of his reach and before Tobio could protest, Atsumu gives Tobio one lazy kiss on the lips.

"Good morning, love." Atsumu whispered in between kisses and it was enough to send Tobio's heart free falling with an acceleration speed much faster than 9.8 meters per second squared.

Tobio could feel the sudden drop, the headlong dive with the wind rushing in his ears from the top of the world without anything to keep him from meeting the ground. And on his descent, Tobio knows how the stars shall bear witness to how his whole world will tilt on its axis from the way Atsumu was calling his name.

"I think I could really love you." Tobio wanted to say, voiceless as he watched the amber of Atsumu's eyes burn like falling stars.

Love makes his smile shine like Rigel and Betelgeuse.

And Tobio is suddenly terrified.

A love this bright will only end in flames. 

* * *

_Love cannot live when there is no trust._

* * *

It was the last day of the exhibit and Tobio was asked to stay behind.

The organizers introduce him to a handful of curators and a few other painters who's name Tobio couldn't even pronounce properly.

They all give him congratulatory hand shakes and a few well meaning nods as they praised his latest work, and their attention has Tobio's heart beating so fast he almost forgets to breathe. They invite him over to an after party being held at a public bar down town and Tobio wasn't able to refuse.

Atsumu only gives him an exasperated look before he reluctantly agrees to come with.

* * *

They meet Oikawa Tooru at the after party.

He's just as beautiful as the rumors claim him to be and Tobio is captivated by the older man's kind words and high praises.

Atsumu doesn't see the appeal if the way his lips would curl into a sneer every time Oikawa would approach Tobio for another discussion was any indication. 

"You're embarrassing me," Tobio hisses in Atsumu's ear when no one was looking. "Stop glaring at my senior."

"But look at 'im." Atsumu huffs out in annoyance like Tobio's the one who isn't making sense. "I don't trust people who can call you so casually." 

"Like you're one to talk." Tobio sighed at Atsumu's childishness, "Oikawa-san was just trying to help."

"What did you talk about?"

"He was asking me if I wanted to join him on his upcoming trip to Italy." Tobio recalled, "He's going to be teaching a course on surrealism at one of the colleges there and asked if I wanted to work under his tutelage." 

Surprisingly, Atsumu didn't have anything to say about the sudden offer. Tobio was sure the older man would be very vocal about his obvious dislike towards Oikawa, but Tobio saw the way his expression closed off and when he was about to ask Atsumu what was wrong, Oikawa came rushing in to grab Tobio by the waist to show him off to his other friends.

Tobio wasn't able to see Atsumu again until the party was over.

* * *

Later that evening, Tobio lets Atsumu kiss him everywhere.

He lets Atsumu take and take until there is nothing left for him to give.

He lets Atsumu pull him close until his head is resting on top of the older man's chest, listening to his heart beat rattle beneath his ribcage.

Atsumu's hands are all over Tobio's body, gently mapping the expanse of his face, chest, and thighs. He nips at Tobio's lower lip playfully, and Tobio parts his lips with a gasp, drunk on the sound of Atsumu's breath and the taste of rose wine on his tounge.

 _God,_ Tobio sighs, _how much has he wanted this? How much has he been waiting for this?_

“Tobio,” Atsumu whispers against Tobio's ears, grazing his fingertips along the bare skin of Tobio's hipbones, tracing constellations all the way until his gripping Tobio's waist like a lifeline. “Let me love you.”

"Why—"

"Because it's you." Atsumu answers, brushing the tip of Tobio's nose with his lips. "It's always been you."

Tobio doesn't have time to answer him before Atsumu was back to devouring him whole with his love.

* * *

Atsumu holds onto Tobio's sleeping body like he's afraid to let him go, as if the universe would take Tobio away from him if he loosened his hold for even a fraction. "I'm so sorry, my love." He apologized before kissing the crown of Tobio's head.

"I'll continue to wait for you until you remember." He promised as he wiped the stray tears running down Tobio's cheek with his thumb.

"The gods," Atsumu confessed for no one else to hear, "they could never understand love the way I do."

“And I can't fucking lose you,” Atsumu added, suddenly terrified. “Never again.”

Tobio turns to snuggle closer in his sleep, mumbling a soft, “ _Eros_.”

Atsumu felt his entire soul ignite with longing and fought the sudden urge to kiss Tobio again.

 _He'll wait,_ Atsumu tells himself, _for however long it takes._

* * *

Tobio wakes up to Atsumu's soft breathing.

The older man looked so beautiful like this, his face lax and completely at ease in his sleep, and Tobio continued to quietly observe the slow rise and fall of his chest.

Atsumu was always beautiful. But at this moment, Tobio found himself remembering his previous dream.

_A beat of a wing, the light of a candle, the glint of a dagger._

"Eros," The name fell off of Tobio's lips as memories of a past life he only saw from his dreams began to resurface. Atsumu wakes from his slumber with eyes ablaze as he looked at Tobio, his expression a mix of surprise and adoration.

"Say it again," Atsumu gently coxes as he began to take Tobio's hands in his, "Call me by my name, my love."

 _"Eros."_ Tobio sobbed, holding him close.

"I'm right here." Atsumu assured, rubbing comforting circles around Tobio's back, ignoring the obvious dampness forming on his shirt from Tobio's tears. "I'll always be here."

"Have you been waiting for a long time?" Tobio asked in between hiccups.

"Nah." Atsumu answers easily, his smile was teasing yet so incredibly tender that Tobio found himself leaning in to steal a kiss from his lips. 

"Liar." Tobio says after the kiss, his heart soaring impossibly close to the sun, but no longer afraid of burning.

"I'd have remembered you, no matter what lifetime." Tobio adds afterwards, loving the way Atsumu's eyes began to water just as his lips began to tremble in a smile.

"I trust you to keep your word, Tobio-kun." Atsumu says it like it's a promise.

Tobio couldn't help but agree.

* * *

_"There will be no turning back," Aphrodite warned._

_"Yes, I know."_

_"There will be no guarantee that they will even remember you, nor their love for you."_

_"..."_

_"My son, this is practically suicide! Are you willing to throw away your divinity to become mortal just for a single human?"_

_"Yes."_

_"This is madness!"_

_No, Eros thought. This wasn't madness, nor was it a mere lapse in judgement due to his foolishness._

_This was the extent of his love, simple as that._

**Author's Note:**

> i've been screaming about atskg being love and trust for the past couple of months and since i already said i was going to combust if anyone made a [cupid and psyche AU](https://twitter.com/oikawakkun/status/1320475748692422656?s=20) i decided to make one myself lmao 
> 
> also a huge thank you to all my lovely friends and everyone in the atskg gc who were so supportive and patient, ily guys!
> 
> also, for reference, you can see the statue of cupid and psyche [here](https://www.pinterest.ph/pin/382876405821788670/)
> 
> as always, kudos and comments give me life :D and pls feel free to come scream at me abt atskg on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/oikawakkun)


End file.
